This invention relates to mass spectrometry systems.
There has been an increasing need over recent years to provide mass spectrometry systems capable of analysing samples with improved sensitivity.
This is particularly important if the mass spectrometry system is to be used to analyse the structures of large molecules, contained in biological and biochemical samples, for example. Such samples may only be available in relatively small volumes and the samples may be delivered to the mass spectrometry system, for analysis, over a relatively short time scale (typically a few seconds) using a conventional inlet system, such as a liquid chromatograph, for example. Many existing mass spectrometry systems do not have the capability to process small sample volumes with the required sensitivity.